


Moms Know Everything

by RioNova



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Also Rena has to go back into the closet, F/F, Naminky and Kyulwoo for like a split second, yes it’s that kinda story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioNova/pseuds/RioNova
Summary: Siyeon’s parents weren’t even supposed to be home yet, someone’s gotta hide! Also please never let Eunwoo and Kyulkyung on a bike.





	Moms Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A scenario thought of by a nctzen friend (@blossorn) and my HIgh self

 

Siyeon’s life was perfect right now. It was morning, she didn’t have school, her parents were out of town, the birds were chirping and next to her, between some of  the plushies she had collected over the years, laid the prettiest girl in the entire world. In nothing but the underwear Siyeon stripped her down to last night.

Rena looked like an literal angel sleeping on her back with her long blonde hair partly sprawled over a few of the countless pillows. She hadn’t bothered to redye it in a good month and the dark brown roots only made her more attractive, in Siyeons opinion at least. The dark blue bra was a way too strong contrast to the pastel yellow blanket with little smiling sheeps on them. Siyeon cursed herself for not changing that beforehand but in her defence, she thought as she shuffled a bit closer to the sleeping one, Rena staying over was kinda not planned. As she absolutely not stared at her girlfriend’s face the younger one had little flashbacks of the night before where all of her friends met up for the usual procedure that goes food, sometimes lunch sometimes dinner, then cinema or park or arcade or water park or wherever, then food again, no matter what time it was.

Nayoung, being the mom that she is, went unhealthily pale when Siyeon got on her bicycle, more or less innocently asking Rena if she wanted to come over and said girl smiled and climbed on behind her. She already saw them falling or causing an accident but then Eunwoo, who had literally just learned how to ride a bike that day, and Kyulkyung did the same thing, and suddenly Nayoung realized who the real threat was. “No. Absolutely not. Over my dead body.” Where her exact words before she and the rest helplessly watched the two troublemakers roll away into the night, screaming and not being able to maintain a straight line. Roa threw an arm around the pale Nayoung’s shoulders and led her home.

In the meantime Rena had held onto the blackhaired’s waist and yawned, giving Siyeon her cue to go. They surprisingly managed to maintain somewhat of a line and reached the house semi-safely. The rest of the night was giggles, kisses and possibly disturbing the neighbors.

Now it was way too early to get up and Rena looked so cuddly that the other couldn’t help but cautiously shuffle closer, wrapping an arm around the blondes blanket covered waist and snuggling in again. Yep, this was perfect, absolutely perfect and Siyeon wanted it to never end. So of course it had to.

Out of nowhere the front door of the house opened, followed by the worst words possible. “Siyeon, we’re home!”

“Fuck!” Immediately the called one shot up, face pale and eyes wide. Fuck, fuck, fuck, her parents weren’t supposed to be back until next Sunday. “Huh? Again?” A sleepy, heavenly, voice said next to her and see, usually Siyeon would’ve said good morning in the sweetest way she could think of, but not now. “My parents are back.” “What?!” Now Rena shot up too, looking to the door in panic and covering her mouth with her hands cause well damn, that might’ve been a little loud. “Siyeon?” Her mother called again, sounding a little worried. “Fuck,” the blonde said now and as if it couldn’t get any worse steps were suddenly heard on the staircase. Thank the heavens for creaky stairs.

Both girls instantly jumped out of bed, gathering all the clothes that went randomly flying to the floor last night. Siyeon started to panic. “If my mom sees us like this we’re toast! And not the kind I wanted to make you for breakfasts, goddammit!” Fishing a pair of shorts off of the ground the blackhaired looked for help in her girlfriend, who looked just as lost. Rena was just about to stress that she was very very well aware of this when Siyeon seemed to fixate her eyes on something behind her. “What?” Rena asked, turning around, arms full of clothes. “That’s just your closet what’s so- oh no! No no no no no no no no! Not happening!” Siyeon was never so grateful that her room was at the very end of the hallway otherwise her mom would’ve reached them a long time ago. “Do you know how long I needed to come out of the closet?!” The older girl, and flaming bisexual, stressed as Siyeon shoved all the clothes into her hands and started pushing her backwards towards the walk in closet. “I know and I love you for it, but please?” As if Rena stood a chance, she was already halfway in. “I hate you, I really hate you.” The sight of a cute, grumbling, pouting, half naked blonde in her closet would be positively burned into Siyeon’s mind forever. “Love you too,” the blackhaired smiled and leaned in, pecking Rena’s pouting lips for good measurement. Exactly then her bedroom door opened.

 “Siyeon!” “Mom!” The girl practically slammed her closet doors shut and leaned her back against them, staring wide eyed at her mother. “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon, what happened?” Inside the closet Rena dearly prayed for either Mrs. Park being really oblivious or Siyeon being really convincing. She didn’t care which one it was but if Siyeon wouldn’t bring her voice down several octaves and slow the fuck down, there was only the first option. “Got unexpectedly called in for work tomorrow so eh, so much for the vacation.”

Mrs. Park was casually leaning against the doorframe, motherly smile in place and completely unfazed by her daughter shielding the closet in just her underwear which Siyeon and Rena, who almost finished sliding her shorts on in slow motion, just now noticed. Siyeon gulped. “Well, that’s not...so good.” Really, that was the best she could come up with? “Yeah,” Rena facepalmed inside the closet, how awkward, “so what have you been doing? The house is still standing, surprisingly.” “Nothing!” Siyeon answered way too fast, looking at anything else but her mom and wait a second, was Rena just spotting her favorite, _missing_ t-shirt hanging in her girlfriend’s closet? That sneaky little- “Just met up with some friends yesterday.” While Mrs. Park nodded Siyeon pleaded in her mind for her to go away. Or the ground to open and swallow her up. Both sounded good. “Well then, I’m gonna make breakfast downstairs, say hi to your dad and put some clothes on, for God’s sake.” The blackhaired couldn’t even answer so fast was her door shut again and now she was slumped against the closet doors again and letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Whipping around Siyeon more or less ripped open both doors, revealing a still or again pouting Rena. The girl hadn’t managed to button her shorts yet and she looked like she’d given up putting her shirt on correctly cause her stomach was still exposed. Not that Siyeon was complaining. “You stole my shirt.” “You have a hickey.” Rena’s eyes snapped down and yeah, there was a decently sized, red and angry looking hickey on her right hip bone. “His name is George and you’re his mom,” Rena smirked, already forgetting her stupid favorite shirt that looked better on the other girl, or the floor, anyway and rather stepping up to Siyeon for a kiss. “That’s nice.” Was all Siyeon managed to say before she was getting kissed again, suddenly having arms full of Rena and arms around her neck to deal with and thoroughly enjoying it. She was just thinking about giving George a sibling when she was rudely interrupted. “Siyeon?!” She knew what she definitely didn’t miss the last few days. “Yes?!” The girl screamed back after detaching herself from Rena with a smile, letting the blonde play with strands of her love’s long hair, seemingly at ease.

“How many pancakes does Rena want?!” Fuck. Siyeon was fucked. Again. She was so fucked she didn’t even notice how the fingers in her hair had only stopped for a split second before continuing their work, assembling a little braid. Before an answer even started to form in her mind Rena opened her mouth. “Four, please?!” “Are you fucking mad?!” Whisperyelling to the giggling older Siyeon already wrote her last will in her head. “How did she know you’re here, she’s gonna-“ “Okay, hon!” Looks like all Mrs. Park was gonna do was making them pancakes. Huh. “Huh.” Her daughter was speechless. “Don’t huh, let’s go get breakfast!” Rena was smiling wide and practically skipping towards the door before getting pulled back. “Put your shirt on first, Mom doesn’t need to meet George so early. Or at all.” Now with an unusual shy blush Siyeon tugged down the others shirt correctly, getting a kiss on the cheek because Rena thought she was just that cute and they were just going to leave when Mrs. Park’s vocal cords had to suffer one last time. “George is very much welcome to the table!” Siyeon was out the door first, leaving a loudly laughing Rena in her room. “MOM, WHAT THE HELL, HOW?!”

Meanwhile Rena’s shoes were calmly sitting at the front door with now two more pairs and the AC vent in the kitchen that stopped by Siyeon’s room was closed with a sly grin. After all, Moms had to know everything.

**Author's Note:**

> But did Kyulwoo make it home tho?


End file.
